Drae Riddle
by Fleur2
Summary: Read and find out...(very interesting)


Drae Riddle  
  
A new year of Hogwarts began once again. Great talk filled the room. Everyone was sitting at the tables, wondering what the new students would be like. The professors tried to hide their excitement, but it was too obvious.  
  
Twenty minutes had gone by very quickly. The Great Doors opened and amazingly, only seven students walked in.  
  
"A little short on the invitations, eh, Dumb?..bledore? Professor Flitwick looked away from Dumbledore, trying to forget what he had just said. The new students lined up in the center of the room and more talk filled the air. Professor McGonagoll stood in the front with a piece of parchment in her hands. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Then all became quiet.  
  
"Adrë Fouladian," yelled McGonagoll. A small girl approached the stool and took a big gulp. She stared at the professors and then placed the hat on her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" cried the hat. She ran toward the Ravenclaw table in relief.  
  
"Drae Riddle," yelled McGonagoll. The boy stepped up to the stool. This boy looked very strange. He was tall and looked fierce. His hair was short and was naturally highlighted dark red, green, purple, and brown. One of his eyes was multi-colored. One half was bloody red, and the other half was evil green. In between those two colors, there was a streak of gray. His skin was tanned and he was quite skinny, yet he looked so strong. He had thick scratches on his left hand, and looked like he got them just yesterday. He sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Hmmm...you seem you would do extremely well in Ravenclaw for you are very bright, but you are also very ambitious, so Slytherin would be your house. But you are very brave and daring, which would make you a Gryffindor. But you are unafraid of toil, so as you know, Hufflepuff would be good for you. A difficult choice. You have no more of Gryffindor than all the rest, and no more Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin than the rest. Which house does your fate lie in? I cannot tell the future. But I can tell that you use all your brainpower, but your brain does not see the future. Only thing to do is to make a new house. And that shall be...CANIDAE!"  
  
Suddenly, the air filled with whisper. A little while had gone by and Dumbledore yelled out, "Well! You heard the Hat! He said CANIDAE and CANIDAE it shall be! Now, Drae you may come sit with me," Dumbledore patted the seat next to him. Drae sat on the chair and looked viciously at the crowd, as if searching for an enemy.  
  
The rest of the new students got sorted and they started the feast. After the magnificent feast had ended, everyone went back to his or her common rooms. Drae, of course, got his own common room and dormitory. Everyone was talking gossip about Drae, the "weird kid".  
  
Next day came and they started the first class of the year, but Drae did not attend. He didn't attend any of the classes nor meals for the entire day. Two days had passed and he still did not attend. Finally, on the third day, he attended potions class. Professor Snape was teaching them how to create a polyjuice potion. Drae did not do anything except to make the potion. When potions class was done, he went to transfiguration then divination then herbology and so on and so on. But, that was just for one day.  
  
Two weeks went by and Drae stayed in his common room doing suspicious activities. Then, Professor Snape was sent by the council to have a little chat with Drae. Snape knocked on his common room door. The door opened by itself, slowly with a strange noise. Snape stepped in and the room was mostly darkness.  
  
"Riddle?" Snape, for once, was actually nervous about having a talk with a student.  
  
"Yesss?" Drae's voice came from the dark corner. The way he said the word `yes' was like a little hiss. It sent shivers down Snape's spine. Snape straightened up and tried to be brave. He looked at the area where Drae was standing and saw a red flash.  
  
"Riddle, I understand that you haven't been attending the classes nor the meals. The point of going to Hogwarts is to learn. So, if you do not attend the classes, or meals, then you will be suspended, or worse, expelled. OK?"  
  
"Yesss, Professor," answered Drae, once again sending shivers down Snape's spine.  
  
"Good." Snape tried to leave as fast as he could. He left and closed the door behind him. Drae just stared at the closed door and didn't move. Then, he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Drae came to all the classes and meals. He only spent five minutes eating and then left for his common room.  
  
(Harry's Point of View)  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridor and it was nine o' clock.  
  
"It's kind of late now. We should go to bed," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. OK. Goodnight!" replied Harry.  
  
"Night!" replied Hermione. And they were off to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron fell asleep, but Harry didn't. Drae's eyes kept on haunting his mind. Then, he heard a creaking noise from the common room. He decided to check it. In the common room, there were candles floating in several places so Harry could see. Suddenly, everything went pitch-black. Harry was captured in a thick bag. He could hear someone whisper `Crucio' under his breath. Harry felt a great deal of pain! He felt as if someone was slowly tearing him apart. His body couldn't take it...He passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up finding himself tightly tied to a pole in the middle of an unknown room. He looked up and it was unbelievable what he saw...to be continued.  
  
I know this story wasn't funny, but I didn't know what other category I should put it under.  
  
Liked it? Want me to continue? Thanks for reading this!!! 


End file.
